


Better than any book

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, dont deny Levi's right to sexy times guys, fluffy sex, oooh look same day delivery, you're fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please?" Levi pouted, nuzzling into Hange's neck. </p><p>"No." She said sternly, turning to the next page</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than any book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).



> VisceraNight (You greedy bitch, lol jk) asked me to write levihan fluffy sex so here it is. I spent all day writing this so call me amazon, 'cause its a same day delivery (I'm not sure if they do that, don't judge me for the corny joke)

"Please Hange?" Levi whined, resting his head on her shoulder, pouting.

"No." She replied sternly, turning to the next page of her book.

"But it's not your time of the month… please?"

"I'm not in the mood Levi."

"Why not?" He asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm just not. Okay?"

"Is it something I did?"

"No. I'm just not really in the mood. Go jerk off or something."

"I don't want to though!" He groaned. "I want you." He said softly, kissing her neck gently.

Hange pushed him off, rolling her eyes.

"No."

"The more you push me away the more I'm gonna do it."

"Levi no."

"All I can hear is Levi yes." He hummed, planting a wet kiss on her collarbone.

He continued to kiss her neck, hands slipping under her loose night shirt and cupping her breasts.

Her grip on the paper tightened.

His thumbs found the hardening nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers.

She but her lip, repressing an obvious moan.

"I have one hundred pages left Levi."

"Then maybe?"

"Still no."

"Fine." He huffed. "You leave me no choice."

He slipped his hands out from under her night shirt and disappeared under the bed sheets.

He slipped off her shorts and went straight to her clit, kissing the sensitive bud of nerves.

Her breath hitched.

"Mother fucker…" she hissed, turning to the next page of her book.

"Two can play at that game." He muttered, slipping two fingers inside her and pumping his hand.

He kissed along her labia, nipping at the flesh slightly.

Her heel dug into the middle of his back, biting her lip.

It's working, he thought to himself.

With one hand, he pulled her closer by the hips, biting her clit, making her whole body jolt.

"C'mon, eighty five pages left. You can do this Hange, even if your boyfriend is eating you out right now." She muttered under her breath, staring at the ceiling.

Still sucking on her clit, he pulled out his fingers, slipping down and licking a firm line between the folds of her vulva, bringing his thumb to her clit.

With a loud moan, she dropped her book on the floor and reaching under the sheets, grabbing Levi by his hair and dragging him up.

"You are a persistent little asshole." She huffed, cupping his cheeks.

His face lit up.

"So yes?"

"The book was getting boring anyway." She shrugged, letting go of him and taking off her shirt.

Levi chuckled, pulling off his slacks.

"Don't worry. I'll make it worth it."

"Who knew humanity's strongest was such a horny little bastard?" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You did." He smirked, pulling her into a loving kiss.

Hange threaded her hands into Levi's raven hair, returning the kiss with passion.

Not breaking the kiss, she pushed him onto his back, running her hand along his toned torso.

"What makes you think you're topping tonight?" He smirked, pulling back from the kiss.

"It's just payback, okay?"

"Wasn't objecting."

"Good." She said, settling herself above him, gripping his cock and aiming it at her entrance, sliding down onto it, easing him inside until the hilt.

"Ready?" He asked, settling his hands on her hips, bending his knees and pressing his feet into the mattress.

"Whenever you are."

He pushed himself up, thrusting into her, Hange rolling her hips to match his rhythm.

"Mhm… oh Levi… someone's excited…" she chuckled breathlessly.

"T-To think you'd've missed out on this if you kept reading that book." He smirked, running his hands further up her torso, cupping her breasts and kneading them in his hands gently.

"Ohhh fuck Levi~ going all out tonight huh?"

"Shit~ It's what happens when you ignore me."

"Then maybe I should ignore you more often- oh fuuuuck…" she was cut off with a loud moan, leaning over and digging her nails into his chest.

Levi moaned loudly, back arching off the bed slightly.

"A-ah! Shit! I'm close…"

"… That makes two of us shorty- oh fuck~"

He grasped her sweaty brown ponytail, pulling her into a rough, lustful kiss.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, framing his face.

"Mm oh god Leviiii… just roll me over and finish it…"

Nodding, he sat up, wrapping her in his arms and rolling over.

Hange wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me senseless, Captain Levi Ackerman." She whispered breathily is his ear, kissing just below it.

"As you wish, Commander Zoë Hange." He breathed, resting his head in the crook of her neck and allowing himself to move as his body needed him to.

Her legs constricted around his waist as he fucked into her wildly, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Mmm… oh fuuuck Leeeviiiii~" she mewled. "Harder~"

He nodded, thrusting harder, feeling her jolt with every movement.

"Nhg… oh fuck, Ha-Ah! Hange~"

One last, harsh thrust set off both of their climaxes.

"Leeeviiiii!" She moaned loudly, back arching and gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Hange!" he gasped, gut clenching and hips bucking, head tipped back in a silent scream of euphoria.

He pulled out and collapsed next to his lover breathless and grinning like a mad man, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much, y'know that?" He smiled, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Yeah, I know. You're really sweet after you have sex Levi." She giggled.

"Then maybe we should have more sex." He smirked.

"Maybe. But not right now. I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week now, thanks a lot."

"Always a pleasure. C'mon. It's late, we should get to sleep." He said softly, pulling off her glasses and tugging the elastic from her half-assed ponytail, carding his hands through the sweaty chocolate coloured locks.

She nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you…" she yawned. "Lets get married…"

"Someday four eyes, someday when this war is over, I'll marry you on the spot." He said softly, kissing her forehead and settling into his bed, closing his eyes and drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep wrapped in the arms of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as as I did writing it!! Feel free to give me a request, as it helps pass writers block and I'm comfortable with writing next anything!!


End file.
